projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Individuality Blog
Hey Team Taylen!!! So this week was Individuality week. In my opinion, it's like showing who you are truly are and I think that I showed that. I mean I don't have to hide who I am. I am who I am. Like I just walked in there like:Yeah, I'm Taylen Parker and I'm the one that you wish you were. I'm the girl that you know you'll never be. Two words define me:fierce and flawless. Yeah, so I met my compettion today. Now most of my compettion are just boring low-lives whose probably only experiece of singing is on the street to get money. But I do have two hotties in my group. The first one is Gray. He's like a total hottie. If we had a baby it'd be the cutest baby of that decade! I can tell he wants me! I mean what guy doesn't. I mean sure, there are a lot of other guys on there that I could sleep with, but.........I think that I choose him. I mean a guy as hot as him needs a girl as hot as me. I think the only reason he's on here is to give me something fun to do why I'm here. Because it's not like he can sing! He's one of those guys that you just want to take their shirt off, stand there and be sexy. That's all he is. But I still want him. The other girl is Lyla. Now she's hot...... not as hot as me, but a little make-up could be make her close. The only thing is for her to hang with me she'd need a personality check. I'd have to teach her that I don't have time to be nice. This is war. She'd have to learn to be as ruthless as me. You know if she wanted to hang with me and come on who doesn't? Now for the rest of my compettion. Wait, hold up.......................can I even call them that? Most of them are just amateurs. I mean what practice have they ever had? Some of them were like off key and out of tune, it was like hearing Nala howl when she's in pain. But even she sounds better than some of them. Don't get me wrong some of them are nice-looking but are you kidding me the media would chew them up and spit them out. Especially with those voices. What was it like seeing Lea Michele? Amazing! Even though she didn't notice me. But look who she plays on Glee! She must been in Rachel Berry mode, because just like Rachel it's obvious she was jealous of my talent. I mean Rachel was jealous of Sunshine and Lea was jealous of me. Hey, just because you're a celeb doesn't mean you're as hot and talented as me. The video and the dancing was fun. I mean clearly I was the best of them all though. I mean hello I've been dancing since I was like three. Jacob got sent home. That sucked. I mean he was hot too. He was too quiet though. It was really just his muscles that had me. But if he had stayed I would have had him by the end of next week. Do I have enemies? Heck yeah. I could sense their hate. I mean I'm happy, they're hating. I mean didn't Nicki Minaj say herself Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't phase me. The only reason they don't like me is because they know that every word that comes out my mouth is the truth! There is no way they'll ever be as smart, hot, and talented as me. It's not my fault they're having problems with accepting it. We can't all be royal because someone has to clap for me as I walk by. So sad too bad. Now this is too all my haters including the compettion. I know you don't like me. I can feel it. But you should probably get over it. I mean yeah I'm perfect and you're not oh well. We can't help the talents, we're given! I was given class and poise and a rockin hot body. And y'all were given whatever y'all have. If you guys haven't figured out by now I look like like a girl, act like a lady, think like a man, and act work like a boss! And finally, I don't care what people think of me;' IN FACT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL.' That's all for today. To all my lovely fans out there. I love y'all to death!!! And remember whether people love you , hate you, just think, they're thinking of you! So you must be fabulous! Kisses! Category:Blog posts